Moshi Monsters Wiki:Ideas and Requests
On this page, help will be asked for, agreements made, and ideas will be debated, important ones will need consensus to pass. For an example, take a look at this example. ;Rules #Anyone can share their views. #Requests that need consensus will take from 1 week at the least to 3 weeks at the max. #They will be closed by a bureaucrat, (or admin if 'crat is unavailable.) #Any Bureaucrat or Admin caught closing the consensus in his favor instead of the community's will be blocked for three weeks and his/her 'crat and/or admin rights will be taken away. If their is no other 'crat to do so, the admin with the most edits and still regularly contributes will become the new 'crat. #With Concerns and Requests, users discuss things that they need help doing. #Any user trying to, "game the system" will be blocked. #Do not add requests for promotion or demotion. When a concern or request is completed, then place this check mark by it. Concerns/Requests Current Open Issues/Requests: ' Fun on the chat? I think maybe on the chat we could have parties or quizzes or something regularly and give away free codes or free gifts or something, eg. Every Friday night at 7pm UK Time there will be an hour of quizzes? Hope you like my idea? Ross My Talk! For #----chockie---- Against #I am only against this because I think that chat should be where people talk and have fun talking about random topics and such, instead of doing random quizzes that some people might not want to participate in. #I'm also against because i would never be able to do the hour of quiz's and i also agree with Yolka. #Some people will want to chat however the quiz will get in their way and an argument will break out. I'm against. ' ''' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ' 21:21, November 25, 2013 (UTC) #We've had unscheduled quizzes on chat before, and I can't say that I enjoyed it. Fights also usually broke out, and the chat moderators had to repeatedly say "Let's please get back to the quiz, no more fighting!" .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:23, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #Sometimes, there was a lot of shouting and spamming. I also remember that people were unhappy, because they wanted to be Host, but did not have their turn. ' ' '|''' |''' ''' 21:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Neutral *I like this idea, but some people may not be up for it, and some people may want to host, but not have any prizes to give out, I do like this idea though, so I'm neutral. Mariojoe11 | Talk | | *I'm neutral. Lots of people will want to do it though, so it should be a range of times. (i.e 1 week 5-6:00 BST, next week 5-6:00 American Time, then Australian time, or something like that, etc. But lots of people won't be able to make it at any time and also, arguments would break up about who does the quiz. Comments *If people want to take part they want, I mean who doesn't want to win codes and gifts and things. It doesn't always have to be codes that you win. There is always the option of PM if you don't want to take part in the quiz. If fights turn up, tools can be used, and users warned etc, I don't see why it's such a big deal. Ross My Talk! Different icons for different roles I think each role should have a different icon on chat. They go up with the rank on Chat and higher up on Moshi Monsters. Chat Moderators should have the member sign, admins SuperMoshi sign, and the Staff plaque for crats. Kangy told me this idea before he sadly left. -Kangy03- For #That would be very cool! Neat idea! :) #I like this idea :) #I like this idea as well :D .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #That's a good idea. That'll mean other Users can tell us from CM or Admin, etc. |''' '''| 21:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #I'm with this idea. I think, though, that Chat Mods should have the mascot, Admins should have the Ms and Crats should have the Super Moshi sign. Or Admins and Crats have the same sign and CMs have Ms like you suggested. #I like this idea, but admins and crats are slightly the same. The only difference is that they can promote and stuff. ''' ' ' ' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] ' ' 18:26, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Against #I do get your point, but When on the chat, we all do the same things basically, so no I don't think we should have this, it's pointless. I think we should go back to the original stars, they were cool. :D Ross My Talk! Neutral * Comments * Rules I think we should be able to decide on the rules, eg Abce makes a blog post and we can suggest rules and the crats can decide on a new list of rules, that everyone should agree with in some perspect? For those of you saying- We already have rules, - We should make some new rules because some of the rules right now eg (Chat Rules) don't work at all, sometimes. Ross My Talk! For # Against #We do already have a chat policy, vandalism policy, etc. I don't see what more we would need to add. .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #I have to agree with Toast. We do have quite a few policies already. ' ' '|''' |''' ''' 21:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) #I agree with the above. Neutral * Comments *Can you not Caps a whole line please. |''' '''| 19:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) *We should update the rules not make new ones lol, that's what I meant. Anyway seems like all my ideas fail :( Ross My Talk! 22:02, November 27, 2013 (UTC) CM and Rollback I think that if you're a Chat Mod and a Rollback for about a year you should become an Admin. If you were active and were good in the position then you could have a few more tools. If 2 of the crats agreed you would be good then you would be promoted. I think it's good because having Rollback and Chat Mod rights is most of the tools. For # Against #Nope. Rights, contrary to their name, are not a right. They are earned and given when needed. We don't need everyone to have rights, let alone everyone to be an admin. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 17:23, November 27, 2013 (UTC) #Although I have the same rights, I totally understand Ben's point, but I'm gonna stick with Abce, you're right Ross My Talk! 17:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC) #I agree with Abce. Rights should be earned, not randomly just given out. ' ' '|''' |''' ''' 19:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Neutral * Comments *Hope this idea is put into place :) Old Stuff Admins and 'crats, file old and finished stuff here: Moshi Monsters Wiki:Ideas and Requests/Archive